Bad Luck Charm
by My Eternal Anguish
Summary: What's a girl to do when every time she runs into her best friend's hot, older half-brother, she turns into a clumsy, rambling fool? Her friends think it's hilarious. He doesn't seem to find it too funny. Will Kagome ever be able to keep it together around Sesshomaru? One thing is for sure, she may never recover from all of the embarrassing situations she finds herself in! AU K/S


**Bad Luck Charm**

**Chapter 1: The Popcorn Incident**

_Hello there! I'm sorry to any readers of To Confide in a Demon. I know I should be continuing on that story but I'm having a bit of writer's block these days. You know what they say. If you have writer's block, try working on another project. So this is what happened the other night after not sleeping for almost 2 days straight and being in kind of a strange, silly mood. I can't wait to see where this goes. I really enjoyed writing this first chapter. _

_This is the result of severe writer's block and sleep deprivation! _

"That's bullshit! You're cheating!" Inuyasha roared in protest over the sound blaring from his television set. He clutched the controller he held tightly in his palms and frantically thumbed the buttons.

Kagome laughed at his desperate attempt to escape defeat. She remained calm and collected as she delivered the final blow with a light tap of her finger.

"_Game over_."

"Damn you!" Inuyasha cursed, slamming the controller down violently as if it had singed his skin.

"Oh, stop being such a sore loser, Inuyasha." Kagome teased unable to wipe the smug grin from her face. If she was being honest, she really secretly enjoyed the half-demon's angry outbursts. If it weren't for his frequent temper tantrums, she wouldn't have nearly as much fun beating him.

The door cracked open and two more figures entered Inuyasha's bedroom, side by side. The smell of popcorn evaded the air as they approached Kagome and Inuyasha on the futon.

"Why, Inuyasha!" Miroku gasped, feigning shock, Did you lose to Kagome again?!"

"What a shocker." Sango remarked dryly, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up!" The furious half-breed rebutted as he and Kagome got up from the futon and moved toward their friends. "It ain't my fault that damn controller don't work!"

"You sure about that, Inuyasha?" Kagome teased. "You throw that thing in a fit of rage every time you lose!"

"Which is quite often." Miroku added with a grin.

"Whatever." Inuyasha scowled as he reached towards the open bag of popcorn in Sango's hand. She pulled it from him before he could take any.

"Ah, ah, ah." She teased, offering the open bag to Kagome first. "To the victor go the spoils."

Kagome pointedly reached into the steaming bag and pulled out a handful of popcorn, stuffing it all into her mouth at once. Her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. "Mmmph." She said with her mouth full. "Victory tathes shooo good."

Sango and Miroku laughed out loud at Kagome's childish antics. Even Inuyasha couldn't help but grin. They were all taken back when the door suddenly shot open with such force that it swung all the way back and crashed into the wall before slamming shut again. There was a small dent in the plaster where the doorknob had hit and Inuyasha was already fuming as he charged at the door, a deep growl building up in his throat.

When he swung the door open, non other than his older half-brother, Sesshomaru stood there, glowering dispassionately at his seething sibling.

It was clear he had just taken a shower. He stood tall, half naked with only a towel draped around his hips covering his most vital area. Soggy silver strands of hair clung to the exposed pale fleash of his broad shoulders, down his muscled back. The moisture that remained on his skin glistened in the light, accentuating the swell of muscle on his chest, arms and torso. Kagome normally would have swooned at the sight. She had had her eyes on the devilishly handsome dog demon for as long as she and Inuyasha had known each other.

"Just what the fuck was that for!?" Inuyasha hissed.

The godly daiyoukai's citrine eyes narrowed on the hanyou in front of him, his clenched jaw the only telltale sign of his inner-rage.

"Inuyasha, I only ask that you and your human lackeys keep quiet." He stated with jurisdiction. "Are you so feeble-minded that you cannot heed my only request or should I teach you some respect?"

Kagome keeled over, her face red and her eyes watering as she clenched her chest dramatically. She couldn't take it anymore! When Sesshomaru had burst through the door, she was startled and involuntarily gasped, causing her to swallow the unchewed food in her mouth. The lump wasn't caught in her throat for very long before her mouth went dry and her lungs screamed painfully for air.

Inuyasha was just about to tear into his arrogant sibling but whatever he was about to say died quickly in his throat as he was interrupted by a piercing, high-pitched, pterodactyl-like screech.

Everyone turned to Kagome in bewilderment.

"_GWAAAHK_!"

Another inhuman sound lurched from her throat as she desperately gasped for air, followed by a series of muffled gags.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, running to her friend's aid. In no time she was standing behind Kagome, pulling her into the Heimlich maneuver.

Each powerful thrust sent little yellow chunks of popcorn spewing from Kagome's throat. The others could only watch in disbelief as Sango manhandles the choking girl. Her face turned blue and strands of saliva dangled from her lips.

"Hahkakakak!" Kagome coughed out when Sango delivered a particularly powerful thrust against her abdomen.

The giant glob of regurgitation sprung forth from Kagomes throat suddenly and Sango released her, allowing her to fall to her knees. She caughed and wheezed, hacking the last few chunks up on the carpet. One final gurgling sound tore from her throat before she sucked in as much air as her lungs could take.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sango asked after a few moments. Kagome stared down at the messy clumps of white and yellow on the ground, unwilling to face her small audience.

"I-I think so." She finally rasped out. "Sango, you-You saved my life!"

"Well, I wasn't about to stand there and watch you choke to death!" The concerned brunette declared incredulously.

"Damn it, Kagome!" Inuyasha grunted, a look of pure disgust on his face, "You're sitting right next to a wastebasket! Why'd you hafta spit that nasty shit all over the floor?!"

"Gee, Inuyasha! How stupid of me!" Kagome snapped, pinning her chastising friend with a glare, "I guess it's kind of hard to think clearly when there's a LACK OF _OXYGEN TO YOUR BRAIN_, BAKA!"

She was slightly surprised when a wide grin spread over the half-breed's face. "Feh. No big deal." He said with a shrug, "At least I dodged the motherload."

He stepped aside to reveal Sesshomaru still standing in the doorway, his furrowed eyebrows and slightly wrinkled nose a clear indication of utter repulsion.

'The motherload?'

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as they traveled down the demon's bare chest and rested on his rock hard abs where the giant glob of popcorn paste had apparently landed and splattered all over his flawless skin.

"How becoming." He said snidely. Kagome refused to meet his eyes again before he turned on his heel and stormed off, obviously pissed and thoroughly disgusted.

"Oh my God." She squeaked.

Inuyasha watched him leave in hysterics. Sango and Miroku watched in mild interest as Kagome's face turned from a pale-blue color to a deep shade of purple.

"Serves you right, asshole!" Inuyasha called out before slamming the door shut and crossing his arms against his chest as he leaned against the wooden frame. He grinned down at his flustered friend, still kneeling on the ground.

"Damn, Kagome, you really _choked_ back there." He laughed. "Don't worry though. I'm sure he'll be _drooling_ all over you in no time." Sango and Miroku tried to stifle their giggles but failed miserably.

Kagome shot Inuyasha a warning glare, not in any mood for his teasing as she tried to collect herself. She scrambled to her feet and tried to erase the image of Sesshomaru's contemptuous expression from her mind. It was no use. She was officially humiliated. She let a small whimper escape her lips.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Sango cooed, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure this whole thing will blow over. He just needs some time to _digest_."

Laughter erupted once again and Kagome frowned at her friend's insensitive jokes, although she admittedly wouldn't let either of them live it down had it happened to one of them and not her.

"After all, I'm sure it was a lot for him to _swallow_." Miroku added.

More laughter. Just _great_.

"Just give up on him, Kags." Inuyasha said in a serious tone. She glared defiantly at him. "Don't you think you've bitten off more than you can chew?"

"That's it!" Kagome snapped. She marched over to where Inuyasha stood, getting directly in his face. A pretty scowl marred her already disheveled appearance. "Inuyasha, I almost just_ DIED_! Don't you think it's a little too soon to be making jokes?! I bet you wouldn't have cared at all if I choked to death right there in the middle of your room."

Something flashed in his eyes at that statement but he shoved past Kagome quickly, deterring her from distinguishing the hidden emotion in his honey orbs. "Feh, whatever." He mumbled as he the futon gracelessly. "That's what you get for talkin' with your mouth full."

**There you have the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! I see this as a fun little project I can turn to whenever I'm in doubt about my other stories. I don't know where it's going as far as plot but it's just something to pass the time away for me. Reviews would be so, so appreciated. I'd love to hear your opinions, guys!**


End file.
